vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Keith Valentine
Summary Keith Valentine is a playable character in the videogame Shadow Hearts. Is the younger brother to Joachim, and the elder to Hildegard. He assists Yuri in Shadow Hearts, and makes a small cameo role in Shadow Hearts: Covenant, and Shadow Hearts: From the New World. He knows many dark rituals that allow him to call on the forces of the night and has enhanced strength and speed as a vampire. A vampire that's at least 400 years old, Keith used to travel the world. Eventually it's seems he got bored, so he took up residence and became Lord of the Blue Castle, near Bistritz Village, Europe, and decided to take an eternal sleep to pass by his long life. Six months later after the events of the Shanghai disaster in the previous Shadow Hearts, Keith is woken up by a creature that has been taking shelter within his castle. Not being able to get any sleep because of this, Keith attempts to fight and remove it from the castle himself. However, he fails and has little choice but to seal the creature on the topmost floor. Not long after, Alice and Zhuzhen arrive at the castle to investigate the strange creature and end up befriending Keith, who was bored of his life and wanted excitement. Together they solve the mystery of the creature, who was actually Yuri, and Keith decides to stay with Yuri and friends on their journey, slaying monsters and fighting evil to give himself something interesting to do rather than continuing to sleep his unlife away in Blue Castle. With the defeat of Albert Simon and Meta-God, Keith goes back to sleep in his coffin. He's awake in Covenant, and not entirely pleased about Joachim's new choice of business. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Keith Valentine Origin: Shadow Hearts Gender: Male Age: About 400+ years old Classification: Vampire Aristocrat, Count of Bistritz, Transylvania Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Master Swordsman, Arcane Magic, Invisibility (Can still see his outline move), Can transform into a silver bat, Can summon flock of bats to attack his enemies, Can summon creatures to do his bidding, Can teleport slightly, Can drain blood without physical contact Attack Potency: Continent level (Took part in defeating the Meta-God it's more likely Yuri did most of the work) Speed: FTL (Should be faster then Margarete and Zhuzhen who fought Yamaraja: Wind who can travel at the speed of light early in the game, and Soul Block who has speed of light attack speed) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Continent Class Durability: Continent level (Can tank hits from Yuri's Death Emperor) Stamina: Large Range: Extended melee range; several meters with arcane magic Standard Equipment: Demon Sword, Tyrving a legendary Demon Sword that can only be wielded by the highest ranking member of the Darkness Clan. It is rumored to have the power to even slay the Undead. Intelligence: Highly skilled combatant, should have over 100 years of experience and knowledge (He spent most of his 200-300 years sleeping) Weaknesses: None notable (Vampires in Shadow Hearts universe do not have any of the weaknesses that vampires of legend possess) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Drain Touch:' Takes away a small amount of the target’s blood to heal himself *'Earth Edge:' Adds Earth element to the target’s physical attacks *'Bat Dance:' Calls pet bats to inflict damage on all enemies *'Blood Sucker:' Sucks up a large amount of target’s blood to heal himself *'Hecatoncheire:' Summons a giant Hecatoncheire that causes a huge earthquake. *'Apsaras:' Damage enemies and cures all allies' statuses. *'Larva:' Deals heavy damage : plus Poison, Paralysis, Silence. *'Gift:' Summons the God of Death gives all enemies a little present. Others Notable victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Shadow Hearts Category:Sword Users Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Speedsters Category:Summoners Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Vampires Category:Tier 6 Category:Playable Characters